coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Author Notes for Dating What Daddy Hates
September 2018 Chapter 1 Tuesday, September 25 So, here we are with a new fic. This plot is – and I'll admit it freely – a rather common trope for romance fiction. It's not just in fanfiction, but has been in numerous movies, books and more. I know that and am happy with it. I wanted to write one nonetheless. More than that, I wanted to try and do this type of story properly. The pairing might be considered cracky but give it a go. I don't think this will be a long fic, and I'm kind of trying to work on stories nowadays that are of a more reasonable length. For some, anyway. Certain fics will be mega length like Professor Arc, NTF and Forged Destiny, but I also want some short and sweet stories like Stress Relief and Beacon Civil War. Given the unusual pairing, I don't expect this to be my most popular work, but I enjoyed writing Captain Dragon. It's fun to sometimes write a story where Jaune is not involved. Small note: This chapter is being posted and uploaded by a friend as I am busy at an expo. If there are any errors with genre, story type, etc, then they'll be fixed when I get back to my hotel or when I have time. --- So, first chapter there. It's a bit of an odd one because typically in this kind of romantic scenario, you'd have the two characters not know one another quite so well. That's not to say Weiss and Sun do really know one another, but they've already had their first impressions before now. Sun is here to help and because he gets his date with Blake. Weiss is here because she has no choice in the matter. I did have to write this chapter in advance, in the middle of a load of other deadlines, because it landed on the week of posting, I'll be away at an expo. Annoying, but I didn't realise it would fall on that. --- Next Chapter: 9th October October 2018 Chapter 2 Tuesday, October 9 So, we actually got two cover art images since last chapter. One by Minnie2 and one by Terakali. I've put Minnie's on this time and will show Terakali's next chapter. I'm glad people are open to me trying something a little different here, and thanks for that. To those who hoped for Headmaster Arc, please know that it was always the plan (and was stated in some other fics) to have Headmaster Arc replace White Sheep. This is because it lets me not overwhelm on humour stories and also gives me an extra day to write Headmaster Arc chapters, since I can write both Wednesday and Thursday. My Tuesday slot is at the end of four four days of consecutive updates, Sat, Sun, Mon, Tue, so I don't get as much time to write for this slot. I know there are some people turned off by the pairing and that's fine, but I kind of love writing and reading crack pairings. To me, they're always so much more exciting because the pairing just seems off. It takes thought to find ways to make them mesh and work, and that inevitably ends up leading to a more exciting story. Arkos is easy because you can stay in Beacon, shrug and say "This is why Arkos works". But try and pair Mercury and Ruby or something, and you suddenly have to get adventurous. You need to step out of comfort zones, bend things and find a way to make it work, similar interests or added character development. It just ends up being more interesting. Less mundane. It's why I liked writing Knigthsade so much, and also why I enjoyed writing Jaune x Cinder in Stress Relief or Jaune x Glynda (and Neo) in Professor Arc. It's the novelty of it that makes it fun to write. I'm enjoying it here, too. --- Hey, it's crack but I can ship it. Sun seems, to me, the perfect person to draw Weiss out of her shell and force a little fun into her timetable, whether she likes it or not. As much as I like Jaune as a protagonist because of how versatile he is, I don't think he'd be great boyfriend material for Weiss. Or any of the girls, really. Maybe Ruby as a soft and easy option, but that's it. No offence to the guy. People say I hate Sun and bully him, but he's actually one of my favourite male characters. Sure, there aren't many, but he's head and shoulders above Oscar. I don't normally comment on reviews but, well, I couldn't resist on this one: "This should have a companion fic where Blake and Jaune hook up at the same time" Lol… I think I would be crucified if I wrote another Knightshade story. I literally have a fic where Blake and Jaune's interactions are limited to her being rude, him mistrusting her and then Blake trying to attack him, and some people are already calling the Knightshade. xD --- Next Chapter: 23rd October Chapter 3 Tuesday, October 23 IMPORTANT NOTICE As some may have heard, ff net has faced something of a hack. Barring specifics, it's a java exploit that effects PROFILE PAGES and can make yours change, change your password and where your "forgot password" email goes, essentially locking your account. It is spread by viewing an infected person's profile, I believe. Main thing for now is DO NOT go onto people's profiles. Stories are fine, but do NOT click my name or view my profile. I do not believe I am infected, but I don't want YOU to lose your account. In the event I AM hacked, the likely first you will know of it is that I have not uploaded for a day or two. This WILL be unusual behaviour. If I'm hacked, the first thing I'll do is make a notice on my P a treon – which will be FREE to read. You need not sign up or anything to see it. This will include where to go to read chapters, as I'll find somewhere else to post and update. I'll likely also make a notice on Reddit for it, but if you're ever in doubt, check my P a treon . You don't have to pay, make an account or even view a single ad to check if I've made an announcement, and I'll continue my stories even I am hacked. Of course, we can all hope this is unnecessary, and the site admins fix this problem. I just want you all to know, so that you don't miss out. Also, not sure it's safe for me to change cover images atm, so Terkali's image will be shown next chapter. Sorry for that, Terakali. Didn't expect a site like this to be hacked =P --- A part of me genuinely thinks Sun could be the only person to bait such a reaction out of Weiss. Neptune is too gentlemanly, Jaune too nervous. Other men? Uh, too absent from RWBY as a whole. Eh, maybe Mercury could. Still, dinner, dates and their first night in the same bed. Followed by a cool-down talk about their respective love interests. Of a sort. I like to give Sun the benefit of the doubt and assume he followed Blake out of concern, since suggesting he just `yolo` fought White Fang because he was into a girl he'd seen `once` is a little much. xD Also, can I respectfully ask that the Blake x Jaune arguments in the reviews stop? Just seems unnecessary here of all places. --- REMINDER: Do not look at profile pages until the java exploit thing is over. I don't have all the details, but I'm sure you could find the information online or on Reddit. --- Next Chapter: 6th November November 2018 Chapter 4 Tuesday, November 6 Important Message re Trolls in Reviews Like I mentioned in Forged Destiny, we have the same troll situation going on in a lot of my stories, wherein someone is posting reviews while pretending to be logged in members. It's rather unimaginative, and basically designed to stir shit. I'd like to ask people to ignore it. They are trying to frame forum members, other reviewers or just authors they don't like by suggesting they are responsible for the spam reviews when they are not. In this case, they are trying to frame Canuck72, a forum member and reviewer. In Forged Destiny, they're trying to frame some poor guy over in the Naruto fandom, who professes to not even having ever read my stuff. This has happened on other stories too, and the correct response is just to ignore these people. They're unimportant and don't really matter for anything. Just ignore any anonymous reviews if you like, since they have the highest chance of being fake. If it continues, I'll just disable the ability for anonymous reviews for a month or two and let it die down. But I'd rather not, as I know some people genuinely want to offer their thoughts and either don't have accounts or can't be bothered to sign in as they're on mobiles, iPhones or other things. Don't rise to any guest reviews. Ignore the trolls. You can normally identify the reviews easily - and if you look back, you will see some - because they are Guest Reviews, but named after other reviewers (my forum members, actually) and they are making really silly racist, homophobic and other antagonistic comments. Go back and have a look if you like, or look at the recent reviews in Forged Destiny. Prepare for gratuitous use of the N-Word. --- I suppose it also need be said, in case they try messing around, that if you see any reviews from ME then they will likely also be fake. I would only ever review from my account, and it would be very unlikely that I would review my own story. Thank you to Terakali for this week's cover image! --- Things! Not much to say, really. Sun is still rooting for Weiss x Neptune and Weiss is still slowly supporting Blake x Sun, while each is becoming more and more relaxed in the presence of the other, noticing the little things. Meanwhile, Winter may have noticed something, and Weiss' suitor certainly has. Sorry if this AN sounds weak and half-hearted, I'm just tired because of the whole fake review thing going on. It's petty and, on top of the weird hacking thing from two weeks back, just isn't really needed. Remember, ignore the obvious troll reviews. --- Next Chapter: 20th November Chapter 5 Tuesday, November 20 Here we go. Not much to say, glad people are enjoying Sun and Weiss despite how rare a pairing it is. And I agree, I love Sun's general bro-ness. He's like one of those jocks on American TV, but actually a good guy on top of being a bro. The troll is still wasting time in the reviews trying to insult, make racist comments and frame other people. He's usually trying to invite scorn or angry reviews on some other writer's work by pretending to "advertise" for him, all to get the poor writer in trouble. Ignore him. --- Oh dear, Weiss. Getting a little comfortable with your guy-friend there. I'm sure that won't lead to any complicated feelings down the line. Meanwhile, Sun is already starting to feel conflicted. I guess that's the problem with basing your feelings for a girl literally off running past her and winking once. Who could have guessed this was not the strongest of foundations!? It's almost like Jaune falling for Weiss because he sees her one time and one time only! You know, I always give Pyrrha shit for that, but compared to some of the ships in RWBY, hers is practically one of the more nuanced and thought-out. Fuck me… --- Next Chapter: 4th December December 2018 Chapter 6 Tueday, December 4 As mentioned in other stories, I'll be having a week off in December. That won't actually fall on a release date for this story, but it will fall on the Tuesday with Service for a Smile, which means that will be pushed back one week, which means this will be pushed back a week. As such, while the next chapter of this will come in two weeks' time on the 18th, the chapter after won't come for three weeks, until the 8th January. If in doubt, always consult the date at the bottom. Troll still spouting racism and impersonating people in doing so. Ignore. --- Well, there we go. I can imagine a few people being unhappy at Sun's perceived passivity in response to the rather insidious racism shown here. I know people tend to like seeing people in those situations kick ass and take names. Sun certainly could have here, being a huntsman, but ask yourself what doing so would prove. Either way, it's an issue that will continue in the next chapter. It's not ignored or over in any way. Chapter 7 Tuesday, December 18 So, in last chapter I decided to tackle the idea of racial profiling and, well, I won't say that I put a trap in it, but one sort of naturally evolved that I honestly didn't see coming. I won't call people out because this is fiction and that's a dick move, but since a few claimed it, I'll explain. Some people felt that the shopkeeper wasn't racist at all but rather just noticed that Sun had Weiss' card, and assumed it was stolen. If you look back, you should be able to see that isn't the case. Sun doesn't show the card until after the profiling occurs, until after the cashier decides he needs security called just because a faunus walks in. After the security confronts Sun for doing nothing wrong because they assumed he was getting angry. And after the cashier tells him multiple times they won't serve him. Only after all of that did they see the card, but even so, they never took it off him - proving Weiss' point about it being perfectly okay earlier to be correct. The idea that he looks scruffy as some said, wouldn't even apply. This is a beach resort. Sun in shorts and an open shirt is actually dressed appropriately here. And since it was a resort for the wealthy, the shop cashier would have known Sun could have the money. However, he decided that, despite those facts, it couldn't be true because Sun was a faunus. This is racial profiling. Those saying the cashier simply knew Sun had a card that didn't belong to him is immaterial because a) Weiss already said that's perfectly legal earlier in the chapter and b) the cashier had already called security and refused to accommodate Sun two times, before the card was even revealed, and c) the card wasn't taken away from him by security, so they knew it was allowed. It would have actually made no difference if he had Weiss' card, his own, or even just a stack of cash. The profiling began the moment he entered a store I specifically described as being empty except for the cashier and then had security called on him when he didn't do anything wrong or unusual. This AN isn't meant to be political, because this is a fake world and real-world politics has no part here, but I thought I'd point this out because quite a few people seemed to think the cashier did nothing wrong last chapter. --- Damn it, Weiss. Well, there's the chapter. As a reminder, the next one won't be for three weeks due to the Christmas break. Kind of a dick place to end it before Christmas, I know. It's just how the chapters worked out, however. --- Next Chapter: 8th January Chapter 8 Thuresday, December 20 A week into my "wake up at 4:30am" New Year resolution and I've already started to notice differences! I have less energy, more fatigue and am noticeably grumpier. It's great to see such immediate progress. I've also started to go to bed earlier, which somewhat defeats the point of waking up earlier in the morning to have more time. Wait a minute… --- Probably not what Yang meant, Weiss. Damn it. Well, Weiss misinterprets Yang's advice and closes the door on a relationship both she and Sun want, while Azure looks for his own happiness – love triangle, perhaps? No, not planned, but I've had a few suggest I could make Azure bi. I suppose I could, but I feel like making him feel something for Sun would cheapen his personality, because it would suggest his stepping back is just out of lust, as opposed to being a difficult decision he's had to make that is worthy of respect. --- Next Chapter: 22nd January January 2019 Chapter 9 Tuesday, January 22 I've not done this in forever, but for those who are interested in story structure or wanting to improve, etc, this story currently is in Beat 5 of the 7-Beat romance system. Weiss and Sun's moment on the beach and the veranda was Beat 4. --- Just as a note. I know one or two people were upset because Sun used the word "love" for Blake, and they were saying how what he has for her isn't really love. I happen to agree, but I also think most teenagers who are in that situation wouldn't say "I like her, but I'm self-aware enough to know it's only a passing interest, etc". At that age, I, and a lot of my friends, would "fall in love". We'd call it love, even if it really wasn't. "I've met someone. She's amazing. I think I'm in love." --- Next Chapter: 5th February February 2019 Chapter 10 Tuesday, February 5 Here we are, here we go. --- So, in the first draft of this I somewhat ruined the serious tone at the end of this chapter by saying "Azure watched as the birds lazily twisted through the air, FUCKING and diving" instead of ducking and diving. Would have had a very different tone if I'd left that in. lol. Ooh, Azure, you perv. --- Next Chapter: 19th February Chapter 11 Tuesday, February 19 I'm glad to see so many people liked me depicting Jacques with a little more character than he has in the show. He's pretty much a caricature there. One or two didn't seem to like him having a logical argument, but the vast majority certainly did. I couldn't really write him as he is in the show. I mean, he's just bland. --- Surprise. Grimm. Bet we all forgot this was even a RWBY story. True story, but once on holiday me and my parents were actually boated out to visit a net like this designed to keep sharks out – and while we were on it, a huge storm came in and the boatman said we couldn't make it back. We had to huddle on it for two hours as the waves threatened to drag us down and the boatman kept praying loudly to Jesus. Scary times. Eventually, a far more competent sailor came and got us all off in a rescue craft. I was, like, six to eight at the time, and we found out after that we weren't even allowed to go out there, but the guy who offered us the trip was a confirmed scam artist on the beach who pretended to be a sailor and took people out for money. Nice… --- Next Chapter: 5th March March 2019 Chapter 12 Tuesday, March 5 Okay, here we go. We're reaching the end of this story --- Only one chapter after this remains. Azure was the first to snap, in what I imagine won't surprise a lot of people. I didn't want a long fight sequence with the Grimm like I'd normally have in my other stories. Those are actions fics whereas this is a romance. The Grimm was just a means to an end. --- Next Chapter: 19th March Chapter 13 Tuesday, March 19 Well, I had my dentist appointment yesterday. Had a tooth removed and need to go in for another check later. I swear, yesterday after it I was like "Welp, they're getting nothing tomorrow. This hurts so much I'd strangle a toddler", but today – after painkillers – I feel better than I expected. Still painful, but a dull throbbing pain. I think I can work with this --- Yep. That's it, the end. I'm going to fight my instinctual urge to try and write an epilogue for this and instead leave it there. Can Weiss and Sun make it work out? Will the relationship hold? Does it matter if they can or can't? Is not the fact they're willing to try enough? Weirdly enough, I suppose the message or theme of this story is kind of an atypical one for a romance. It's saying that we can really fall in or out of love with anyone, and that there is no "perfect one" but rather hundreds and thousands of possibilities that people never choose to take a risk with every day of their lives. Weiss and Sun represent one such possibility. Who can say whether it will go the distance or not, but the two of them ultimately decide to give it a go – and to hell with anyone who tells them that it can't or won't work. Or maybe that's just all the painkillers talking. Wheeee. --- Anyway, I have my week off from this Saturday on because of my work event on the 28th, which means that the next chapter of this would normally not be until the 9th, but, this story is over. Which means I need a week between to write and plan the story to replace this. That means that the NEW story will come out on the 23rd April. Insane, I know. It's because this Tuesday slot is biweekly, and, with one week absent, that means it's 5 weeks to a new story coming out. Service with a Smile will continue as normal on its usual days. As for the new story, I have something planned but want to keep it secret until it comes out. It's not "Null" as shown on my profile, just because I've been trying to perfect Null and get an idea of where I want it to go. It's a different story altogether. Unless the title changes, it will be called "Arcanum" --- Story End --- Next Story: 23rd April – Arcanum Category:Author Notes Category:Dating What Daddy Hates